Guilty by Association
by SunRise19
Summary: Crossover with Law and Order SVU. When a killer is seeking to destroy an unsuspecting couple, people will be affected and lives altered forever..PLZ RR!


A/N: Hi all!!

I had to do it. I just had to go and cross Law and Order SVU with Pocahontas. The idea wasn't going away and I got sudden inspiration after watching last night's season premier of SVU.

OMG, great episode!!  
Anyways, I hope you will all enjoy this. It's a bit different for me, but I really got in to this show and I hope to write as much and as quickly as possible. Please leave your thoughts, suggestions, ideas or whatever else in a review.

WARNING: This story is going to have descriptions of sex, violence and sexual violence. If this offends you, please do not read and do not bitch at me for I have warned you.

P.S. Even though this is modern day New York, I have added some touches of "Pocahontas," can you spot them? XD lol..

Disclaimer: I do not own Pocahontas or any of the characters from the two movies. I also don't own the awesome cast of characters in Law and Order SVU.

--

"In the criminal justice system, sexually based offences are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories…."

--

"I had a great time tonight John," Pocahontas said as they stood outside her apartment building.

"So did I," John replied as he leaned his face forward in order to kiss her. Pocahontas deepened the kiss as her arms made her way around John's neck. John began rubbing her back, feeling the skin underneath her thin top. Breaking the kiss so as she could breathe she stared in to John's blue eyes.

"I should go up," she said after a moment, "It's after midnight already."

"What," John said after a pause getting his composure back, "Do you have to get up early for someone else tomorrow morning?"

Pocahontas gave a chuckle, "Yeah, my boss. I told him I'd have the reports about the tobacco crop on his desk by Monday morning and I still need to put some finishing touches on them."

"Tomorrow is Saturday," John slightly protested as he backed away.

"I know," she began, "But, they're closed on Sundays."

He reached for her, pressing her back in to the door as he kissed her again. He truly missed her, with Pocahontas working a forty hour a week job, plus overtime on the weekends and the other stresses with having moved to New York he was seeing his love less and less. It only made him want to be ever closer to her, in every sense of the word.

It was he however that pulled back, "Can I at least walk you upstairs?"

At this question the woman gave a laugh, "Afraid I won't make it up the five flights of death?"

"Hey," John mocked looking hurt as she opened the outside door, "Those stairs are really steep."

"Right," she laughed as she walked in, turning to give him an appreciative smile as he shut the door. The carpeted hall was lit well enough, but Pocahontas didn't like being alone in the stairwell late at night as she opened another door that lead in to the stairwell itself. Pocahontas startled slightly as the metal door gave a loud slam however the woman relaxed as she felt John's hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked as they began to climb the stairs up to her and Nakoma's fifth floor apartment.

"Yeah," she replied as they reached the first landing. Dust covered the steps and walls, and a broken light bulb flickered off and on at random times. John always wondered how it never just burned out completely like normal lights. As the strange bulb flickered again, John saw that they were on the third floor.

"You're walking me up and then going straight home," Pocahontas said trying to keep a strict tone to her voice.

"I just miss you," he said seriously and Pocahontas stopped on the step above him and turned her dark eyes to him.

"I know," she said softly, "I miss you to. It's just with moving here and the new job these past six months-"

John cut her off with a finger to her lips, "I know. You don't need to say anymore Pocahontas."

She gave him a light kiss as she smirked, "It's good that I'm one step ahead of you."

John raised an eyebrow as she started back up the stairs, "Why is that?"

"Because I can kiss you and not have to look skyward to do it," she replied as the couple finally made it to the apartment door and John saw that she got out her key. From inside the tiny living space the couple could hear Pocahontas and Nakoma's Native American music playing.

"She really misses the reservation," Pocahontas quietly said as she leaned on the door. To her and John's surprise the door opened a little more.

"I thought I shut it on my way out," Pocahontas mumbled to herself as she turned to face John.

"Alright," she said, "I'm home."

However, John's eyes were not on Pocahontas but on the door itself.

"Pocahontas," he said slowly, "Your door looks funny. It could be the light, but it looks broken in to."

"What?" she said as she arched an eyebrow, "John, I just forgot to shut it the whole way."

She pushed on the door and both of them watched as it opened the whole way flooding the hallway with bright light.

"I'm going in with you," John said and Pocahontas could hear the no argument tone to his voice. He gently moved her aside and walked in to the apartment. This action made Pocahontas chuckled, she feeling that John was being too protective.

"Ok," she began as John stopped in front of her.

"Nakoma, I'm home," Pocahontas called, "John's here but he's leaving soon."

There was no answer as Pocahontas put down her purse and John walked in to the kitchen in order to turn on the light. The young woman was too focused on situating the things inside the little foyer to notice that John was standing still, looking at the scene in front of him.

"Pocahontas," John startled her as she looked up at his shocked expression, "Call 911."

"Why?" Pocahontas inquired as she made to move towards him. John stepped forward and held her at arm's length.

The young native was surprised at the slight tremble in his voice as John spoke, "Call 911. Nakoma needs help."

As Pocahontas moved to grab her cell phone from inside of her purse, John mentally kicked himself. He just couldn't tell her that no amount of help would save her best friend since childhood.

--

(New York, twelve twenty five A.M. East View apartments, fifth floor apartment number five D)

It did not take long for detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson of The Special Victim's Unit to arrive on the scene. The Crime Scene Unit or otherwise known as CSU were already busy taping off the area and examining the gruesome sight.

"What do we have?" Olivia grabbed the first CSU tech's attention as Elliot took a look around the small kitchen area.

"Rape homicide," the man replied as the two detectives put on gloves and bent down to get a closer look at the body.

"Her friend's boyfriend made the ID," the same man continued, "She's twenty-five year old Nakoma Mawshinny."

"The guy did a number on her face," Elliot remarked as he carefully lifted the young woman's chin.

"Along with a nasty bump on the forehead," Olivia replied as she looked up and spotted the blood stain on the stove top.

"What we're thinking happened is the guy got her from behind and smashed her head on top of the stove," the CSU tech said, "We already collected the pot and are going to test it for prints."  
"Do we know the time of death?" Olivia asked as she took in the sight of the woman's ripped clothes and the bruises on her neck.

"We aren't sure," the man answered, "I'm guessing three to four hours ago. The M.E. will be able to tell you more once we get her to the morgue."

"Right," Olivia nodded as she stepped out of the kitchen in order to make her way outside where Nakoma's room mate, her boyfriend and a small crowd of onlookers were gathered. Elliot stayed behind in order to photograph the crime scene and take notes.

Outside in the night air, Olivia saw a tall handsome man trying to comfort who the detective assumed was his girlfriend. Olivia approached the couple, sweeping a few pieces of hair out of her face before addressing them.

"Excuse me," she began, "You are Mr. Smith and Miss Weromoco?"

"How's Nakoma?" the woman raised her head from the man's shoulder and regarded the detective with tear filled eyes.

"Please, you have to let me see her. She has to… She can't be…"  
"I'm so sorry," Olivia quietly soothed as she placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Who would do this?" the man asked as Olivia looked at him.

"We are going to try and figure that out. What are both of your first names?"

"I'm John Smith and this is my girlfriend Pocahontas," John introduced as Pocahontas began shaking in John's arms.

"What will I tell her aunt? Back home, they never wanted her to come here, if I-"  
"Pocahontas," Olivia spoke softly to her, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"She can stay with me," John said.

"Pocahontas, is that alright with you?"

"She is my best friend…. What sick bastard, what did he d-do to-?"

"When she's calmed down," Olivia whispered to John as Pocahontas began sobbing uncontrollably, "We'll need her to come down to the Precinct to make a statement. Actually, we'll need you both to come down."

John nodded as Elliot came hurrying out of the apartment.

"Liv," he shouted as she turned her head away from the couple. Excusing herself she walked over to Elliot who was now backing in to the doorway.

"You need to hear this," he said as Olivia approached a CSU tech holding an answering machine in his gloved covered hands.

"Play it," Elliot instructed as Olivia heard the beep coming from the machine.

You have one new message.

"Nakoma," a male voice came through the speaker of the device, "It's me. I'm coming over so be ready."

"Didn't sound to friendly," Olivia remarked.

"He could've been in a hurry," Elliot replied as the time and date of when the message was left came up on the screen: Nine ten P.M.

"Perhaps in a hurry to get here before someone came home?" Olivia questioned as the CSU tech bagged the answering machine in order to process it for evidence.

--

Cue Law and Order SVU theme Music.

--

A/N: I had to put that at the end of this chapter lol, I hope you enjoyed reading it and as always please leave your thoughts, suggestions and ideas in a review!! More reviews equals more writing thus more chapters!! XD


End file.
